spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Speculative Evolution Wiki:Featured Projects
Featured projects are the best of the best on Speculative Evolution Wiki; they are scenarios/timelines/projects that meet a series of criteria: #'Well-written': the vocabulary, spelling, and overall structure of the scenario and pages categorised under the name are excellent, reaching or exceeding a professional standard of writing; #'Understands evolution': the author understands and institutes, as well as displays knowledge of, the concepts of evolution, detailing how life most likely would evolve in any given scenario; #'Comprehensive': the scenario needs to be informative and engaging, and uses more than one page to do so; #'Collaborative': if the scenario is a community project/timeline, any author wishing to put any information or data within it should be part of a peaceful collaborative effort (this does not apply for solo projects); #'Supplements': the portal (main) page of the scenario, as well as pages under its categorization, should have supplements: photos, maps, tables, videos, etc. Any debate about these criteria should be posted in this page's talk page. If a scenario is featured, please place this template at the top of the portal page, thank you. Nomination If you wish to nominate a scenario/timeline/project, please follow the following instructions: *Choose the project of your choice, and in the space bellow, please write why you believe it should be featured, and post the template at top of the portal page. If the opportunity presents itself, also please explain what can be changed/fixed. *After which, any registered user with over 100 edits can either support or object to the scenario becoming a featured article. You must explain your position, then post your signature. *One week after the nomination is made, if over 2/3 of voters support the nomination, the scenario will become a featured article. Current Nominations Project – Reasoning – Supporters – Objectors – Suggestions – Current Featured Project Title Future of The World Image Earth 5 million years from now.jpg Contributors *KaptainWombat (owner) *Marcello27 *Cryptile33 Official Description What is the fate of life after present day? What forms will meet evolution, and which will meet extinction? Such is one of the most discussed subjects of speculative evolution, and evolution in general; there are many documentaries showing future evolution, such as The Future is Wild and After Man: A Zoology of the Future. This is a prediction of what will happen to the fauna of the world, from various million years from the future. This project might not be believable in your eyes, but such is the nature of speculative evolution and evolution itself. Five Million Years Later It's the dawn of a brand new ice age. Humanity's population has greatly declined over the years, and here are huge existing societies that're surviving pockets of large cities, such as New York or Paris. Intertwined successions of glaciation and heightened volcanic activity have reduced out civilisation to bands of people focused around these megacities and others. Presently, the earth is largely glaciated, similar to the late Pleistocene. The fauna of this time is fairly similar to that of our present day, but due to the extinction that wiped out many species, several major groups have drastically declined or gone extinct – examples include Proboscidea, forest adapted species in the Amazon, and the largest species of the order Carnivora. For the most part, hoofed mammals have replaced pachyderms, resulting in them evolving to much larger sizes. (Read more…) Featured Project Reviews Occasionally, when a project has been elevated to the position of featured project it can undergo changes and edits to it's content that would result in it becoming less satisfactory to the point in which it could no longer be considered featured quality. If you believe this has happened to one project you can follow the steps bellow so members of the community can vote to remove it from/keep it on the featured projects list. #Add the template to the top of the portal page of the project and explain why you believe it should be removed from the featured list in the area supplied. #After a week having been on the review list, the project will be removed from the list if 2/3 of the users (who must have over 100 edits to vote) support the motion to remove its featured status. Current Reviews Project – Reasoning – Supporters – Objectors – Suggestions – Category:Featured content